pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Masks (Cartoon Continuity)
For their mainstream counterparts that they are based on, see Les Pyjamasques (group) and Les Pyjamasques (Original Continuity) Les Pyjamasques, also known as the PJ Masks (in US and other international regions), are vigilante counterparts of Les Pyjamasques and the primary trio of their own television series. They are the superheroes of the city and are known for stopping villains during the night time, although on each mission, their personality issues usually get in the way. However, they quickly realize and learn from their behaviors to personally better themselves. These lessons serve to teach the viewers about the values of life. The PJ Masks consist of: *'Catboy' (Connor): A cat-like kid with super-speed and great hearing abilities. He is the leader of the trio and drives the Cat Car. His suit is blue in color and has ears and a tail. *'Owlette' (Amaya): An owl-like girl with flying abilities and a special ability to see things from far away using her owl eyes. She is the only female member of the group and flies the Owl-Glider. Her suit is red and has an owl mask with feathered wings on her back. *'Gekko' (Greg): A lizard-like boy with super-strength, the ability to climb walls and ceilings, and the ability to color-change and camouflage. He is the youngest of the trio and drives the Gekko-mobile. His suit is green in color and has reptilian features. Since the Season 2 episode "Wacky Floats" (though his official introduction was in "PJ Robot"), the team also includes: *'PJ Robot': A robot with the ability to hover above the ground. He maintains HQ, acts as mission control for the team, and occasionally accompanies the heroes on missions. *Unlike Les Pyjamasques trio, it is unknown when and how the PJ Masks got formed, but it is confirmed in "HQ Tour" that their adventures on saving the day started in "Blame it on the Train, Owlette". **The PJ Masks are not the only ones whose formation is unknown, as the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques are alongside them too. *In "PJ Dylan", it was thought that Armadylan was an actual member of the trio, but this was resolved at the end of the episode when the PJ Masks decided that he can help them once at a while (though they never said that he can join the team). *It is unknown if the PJ Masks have had any members other than the current trio. *Their catchphrase, usually said by either Connor, Greg, or Amaya, is "PJ Masks, we're on our way. Into the night, to save the day!" *Romeo, Night Ninja, and possibly Luna Girl know the PJ Masks' daytime identities. *They have never worked during the daytime. *It is possible that when they switch at nighttime, they start thinking more like animals. They are able to trot on all four legs like an animal would, have catchphrases (and insults thrown at them) that relate to the animal they're based off of, and are able to get into poses that the animal they're based off of would be able to. *The only PJ Mask shown in the current trio that does not have a tail is Owlette and this can be seen if one looks at her poses thoroughly. *According to a YouTube video from the official PJ Masks channel, the PJ Masks are all 6 years old (the description reads "Six year olds Connor, Amaya, and Greg", thus confirming the PJ Masks' age). The villains' ages are currently unknown, but they could be around that age as well. *Whenever their powers are activated their suits will glow a lighter color of their signature colors. They also usually call out the names of their powers upon activating them, but not always. *Unlike Les Pyjamasques' playful acrobatic routine when off-duty, the PJ Masks will instead take their time off-duty such as practicing their hero moves near HQ or taking their vehicles for a ride. **The PJ Masks will also choose to act casual and blend in from the public such as hiding or disguising their voices so that no-one will know who they're really are, while Les Pyjamasques are not interested on blending in nor acting casual. This was emphasized in "Moonfizzle Balls" and "Halloween Tricksters", this is a reference to how the DC superheroes keep their secret identities hidden. However, they would stop doing this in "Teacher Goes Ninja" and "Do The Gekko". 51fe484e9333aa188ceea2f0_c4bf664c.jpeg|The PJ Masks as seen in the intro The PJ Masks.png The PJ Masks and their animal spirits.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h52m01s232.png Capture.png vlcsnap-00310.png Capture.jpg 51fe69aa3787ba6c8c3b7c14_1e823eeb.jpeg welcome.jpg|The PJ Masks saving the day Our ears hurt!.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h41m37s222.png Slowtalk.jpg Come on, guys! Wake up! It’s hero time!.jpeg|Owlette and Catboy sleeping while Gekko wakes them up Powerless PJ Masks.jpeg|Powerless PJ Masks Cat Catboy watches Romeo leave.jpeg|Catboy as a cat PJ Robot weapons.png There’s always room for another good guy.jpeg Armadylan and Owlette handshake.jpeg Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png Owlette comforts Armadylan.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-09.png|All of the PJ Masks members together. We’re more than friends, we’re a family!.jpeg|We’re more than friends, we’re a family! VideoCapture_20190315-161549.jpg Screenshot_20181120-191605.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-20-14h09m45s58.png Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:PJ Masks Members Category:Groups